Eren Yeager: The Amazing Spider-Man
by AssassinErik
Summary: Eren Yeager has been bitten by a radioactive spider, and has gained extremely incredible spider like powers. Now after witnessing Titans attack his home, and murdering his father, he vows to use his powers to fight against the Titans, and save all of the remaining humans. I don't own anything from AoT or Spider-Man. (Rated T for now. Might be turned into Rated M in the future.)
1. Prologue

**Eren Yeager: The Amazing Spider-Man**

Prologue

Over a hundred years ago, a monstrous species of giant humanoids called Titans, suddenly appeared upon the face of the earth. These giant humanoid monsters, were creatures that didn't have any reproductive organs, and all had their own class of height, such as five meters, seven meters, or even fifteen meters tall (the tallest class of Titans). Some Titans were gifted with their own unique ability, such as to climb extremely tall trees, jump from miles, or even be able to speak. Some Titans had a normal appearance of a human being, while some had a really creepy appearance, such as Titans with really scary looking smiles on their faces, or even Titans that were all skin and bones. But one thing that all of the Titan had in common, was that they loved to eat human beings. Titans have been eating human beings for years, and they wouldn't stop eating humans, no matter how full they would get. No matter how many times humanity has tried to fight back, the Titans have always proven themselves to be far more superior than the strength of the humans, and almost of humanity was completely annihilated. In order for humanity to survive, the humans created three extremely tall, wide, and round walls to prevent the titans from coming any further to ending humanities existence. The outer wall was named Wall Maria, the middle wall was named Wall Rose, and the inner wall was named Wall Sina. Because of these three walls, humanity has been safe from the Titan threat for years. Some of the Humans even lived underground to stay away from the Titans. However, some humans still go outside the walls to go find, and kill some Titans, and try to study them, so they could figure out their history. Unfortunately, not a single human has been able to figure out anything about the mystery of the Titans. It has been exactly a hundred and seven since the Titans first appeared on the face of the Earth, and humanity is still safe, and some humans are still trying to get information on the Titans. Humanity has been safe from the grasp of the Titans for many years. That is, until now, humanity will remember the terror they all had at the hands of the Titans, and the humiliation of being trapped inside a birdcage. But, humanity will also witness the beginning of a new, and much bigger hope. A light that can pull them away from the darkness that is the Titans. A future that says "Humanity is free once more.". This future, lies in the hands…of a young mutated teenage boy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Eren Yeager: The Amazing Spider-Man**

Chapter 1: A Good Trip Gone Bad

Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you that I was just your average ordinary guy, not a care in the world…somebody lied. You know why? It's because my world was cursed. It was cursed with a disease far more destructive than Cancer, Scurvy, or any other kind of virus. This disease…was the existence of the Titans. These giant sterile and creepy humanoid creatures have crawled upon my world for over a hundred years, making almost every human everywhere terrified, and hopeless. To be honest, I didn't always believe in the existence of the Titans. I use to think that I, and my family would always be safe, because there was nothing behind the walls that protected us from what I didn't believe was real. But that was until one day when Titans attacked my home, and I started to understand why everyone stayed behind the walls that protected us from them. I've lived a difficult life after that awful day, and through my life, I've lost a lot of people that were very important to me. But because of them, standing by my side no matter what, I was able to reach the unreachable. Because of them, I was able to step up to the challenge. Because of them, I was able to save all of humanity from the Titans once and for all. I became the hero that the rest of humanity would forever cherish, and remember throughout all of history. My name is Eren Yeager, and this is my story.

It was all the way back into the year of x845, and I was just a normal ten-year-old European boy. I had short yet shaggy brown hair, teal-green eyes, and would always wear a thin red jacket, a green shirt underneath, black pants, and brown shoes every day. I use to be a lazy little booger who hated doing even the simplest chores. But I wasn't too bad. I was raised by two of the best parents that anyone could ever ask for.

My mother, Carla Yeager was an incredibly beautiful woman. Her long dark-brown hair and bronze eyes have always easily caught the attention of a lot of men. She always loved to wear a cream-colored sweater along with a long red skirt underneath a white apron. She was a simple housewife who would watch over me, and show me right from wrong. My mother always kept me well fed, hydrated, and even cheered me up whenever I felt down about something. My mother would also get upset with me when I do something bad, or something she didn't like. For instance, I once told her that I wanted to join the Survey Corps because I wanted to go see the outside world. I didn't understand why she rejected my idea at first until later on in my life. However, despite the honest fact that I would sometimes get annoyed when she got upset with me, I would always remember that it was always just simply the act of a mother's love...Okay, not always but at times.

As for my father, Grisha Yeager was a pretty ordinary looking man. He had long brown hair that came down to the bottom of his neck, the same matching green eyes that I possessed, a really small beard on his chin, a pair of big circular glasses, and he always wore a red suit with a white handkerchief tucked in the collar of the white shirt underneath the red suit. He was also both an incredibly skilled doctor, and an ingenious scientist. To be honest, I hardly knew much about my father's personality, because I rarely ever get to see him. He's usually only home for like maybe two or three days, and then he takes off to either a sick patient or to his laboratory. But what I did get to know about him is that he cared for me and the rest of my family far more than himself or anyone else. And even though it seems to hardly make sense today, I was much closer to my father than anyone else in my family at the time.

My family and I use to live in the town of Shiganshina, the South district of Wall Maria. The construction of all the buildings in the town was similar to the construction of the buildings in both Verona and Florence Italy. Most of the houses were only about two floors tall, and there were about fourteen clock towers. It was a pretty big town; not really as big as Mitras, the capital land surrounded by Wall Sina, but it was big enough for it to call home...Well, it's home anyway.

One day, it was early in the morning and I was currently sleeping in my bed. I believe I was repeatedly twisting and turning because I was having one of those nightmares where it seemed like something was really happening.

In my nightmare, I was standing in the middle of the streets of Shiganshina staring at the front of the wall, along with everyone else in the streets. Behind the wall, there was a gigantic amount of smoke continuously rising. But that's not what frightened me. What really frightened me was seeing a gigantic skinless hand gripping onto the top of the wall, and breaking it. From there, something else started to rise from behind the wall. As the thing rose from behind the wall, it revealed itself to be ahead that barely had any skin on it. I was shaking in fear at what I was looking at right now.

I was staring at a sixty meter tall Titan looking down on us like we were all just a bunch of ants. I was extremely scared of the Titan's appearance, and I could not be able to move a muscle. I watched as the sixty meters tall Titan slowly opened up its mouth and spoke out the most unusual thing that I would ever least expect.

The Titan spoke out my name.

I was now both shocked and confused as the Titan continued to slowly say my name repeatedly. Each time the giant Titan said my name, the extremely low voice it had would get higher, and higher. I closed my eyes and didn't bother to open them back up, as I tried to escape the confusion of the giant Titan saying my name over and , something caught my attention when the Titan said my name again one last time. The thing that caught my attention was that the Titan's voice now sounded like a girl. It sounded like a girl that I personally know.

I opened my eyes back up to find myself back in my bedroom, in my bed, covered in my warm blanket. I rolled my eyes around my room before exhaling in relief to be out of my nightmare. I then heard that familiar female voice say my name again, which frightened me just a little. I then turned my head to the left to see who exactly was calling out my name, and I was surprised when I saw Mikasa standing…OH CRAP! I completely forgot to mention her to you guys.

Besides my mother and father, there was also Mikasa Ackerman, my adopted sister...Well, not really my adopted sister, me and my father just brought Mikasa home to live with us. No, that doesn't really make her my adopted sister, becoming adopted is a lot more complicated than that. Mikasa was a young half German and half Asian girl who is about my age, just a month and twenty days older than me. As a matter, if fact, she was the only one with Asian blood left in the entire world.

Mikasa would always correct and scold me even for every mistake. But just like my mother, she did it out of love and care. She also possessed an incredible amount of physical strength. I still remember one time when she grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and throw me about five feet across the ground with only one arm. If I didn't know any better, I think I'd say that she was probably on steroids. Mikasa had long very beautiful black hair with black eyes, and she would wear a white dress a pink windbreaker over it, and even red flats on her feet. She also wears a dark red scarf that I gave to her on the night she came to live with me and my parents...I'd rather not get into the details of how Mikasa came to live with us, not yet at least. I starred at Mikasa as she looked down at me while she was standing right next to my bed.

"Mikasa?" I asked as I lifted my upper body to sit right up

"Eren, why are you crying?" she asked with a curious yet worried look on her face

I was at first confused by Mikasa's question. I never felt any tears roll down my eyes when I woke up, and I don't remember being upset about anything while I even was awake. I lifted my left hand to feel the underneath of my left eye, and I was surprised when I felt a trail of wet tears on my cheek. I sat still in confusion, thinking of why I would all of the sudden be crying.

Then, I immediately realized the reason. It was because of my nightmare. My nightmare made me so afraid that it actually made me cry with fright in reality while I was sleeping. I quickly whipped the tears off of my cheeks and looked back at Mikasa.

"Um, no reason." I lied "Anyway, what are you doing in my room, Mikasa?"

"I'm here to wake you up, and tell you that you need to get ready soon." she said

"Get ready for what?"

Mikasa gave me the kind of look that said: "Are you serious?" She took in a deep breath, let out a heavy sigh, and looked back at me again.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about what you've been begging your father to do for so long." she said with an annoyed tone

Right then and there, I immediately understood what Mikasa was referring to, and I jumped out of my bed with huge excitement. For years, I've been constantly asking my father to take me to his laboratory so I can see all of his cool projects, inventions, and experiments. Besides wanting to go outside of the wall to see the outside world, seeing the insides of my father's laboratory has always been a lifelong dream of mine. And just a week ago, he promised me that he would take me to the laboratory for my own personal tour. There was no way in Hell that I would screw anything up to make this planned day become a disappointment.

I quickly walked over to my little wooden wardrobe that stood right across from my bed. My wardrobe was only about four feet and six inches tall, which was actually tall enough for me to hang up all of my green shirts, pairs of black pants, my brown shoes, and even all of my underwear. Although, the thought of my own underwear reminded me of one tiny little fact: Mikasa was still in my bedroom. I shifted my waist to the left and turned my head to face her.

"Mikasa, can you please leave me alone to change?" I asked politely

Mikasa slowly nodded her head without saying a word. She walked over to my bedroom door, opened it up, and walked out. As I watched Mikasa close my bedroom door behind her, I immediately took hold of the handle on the door of my wardrobe and opened it up. Inside of the wardrobe was a set of eight matching green shirts, all in shirt hangers. I even had a set of five pairs of matching black pants at the bottom, along with eight pairs of underwear sitting on top of them, and even my brown shoes right next to my pants and underwear.

I reached out for the first pair of clean underwear I could see, and pulled it out of the wardrobe. I held onto the edges of the underwear I was already wearing while holding onto the clean pair, quickly pushed them down, and immediately pulled the clean pair all the way up to the tip of my hips. I then tossed the dirty pair of underwear into a round wooden laundry basket that sat on the right side of my wardrobe, and I continued to get dressed up. I started off with pulling up my black pants, putting on my green shirt, throwing on my thin red jacket, and putting my feet into my shoes.

I then walked over to my bedroom door, opened it up, and walked out of my bedroom while closing the door behind me. I then made my way to the dining room, which was honestly the living room of the whole house. I must let you know that my house was not very big, and you should not expect a lot to be in it. There was only a water basin that stood right in front of the window on the right side wall of the room (if you're looking from where the front door is of course). There was also a small wooden counter right next to the water basin, which my mother uses for when she is cutting up vegetables, fruits, and bread. And lastly, there was a rectangular shaped wooden table, which was big enough for serving at least six people, standing right in the middle of the room.

As I walked into the dining room, I saw my mother already preparing some breakfast and even Mikasa helping her out. I knew that my mother was going to turn her head to look at me because she use to do it every day. Every time she heard my footsteps, she always knew just who she was going greeting. I watched as my mother turned her head to look at me, and gave me that usual small mother like smile.

"Good Morning sweetie." said my mother

"Morning Mom." I replied

"Are you excited for today?"

I grinned brightly.

"Yes. You know that I've been wanting to go to Dad's lab forever...right?"

My mother walked up to me and bent herself over to look closer at me. She gently placed her hands upon my cheeks, and then gently pinched them while smiling brightly with her eyes closed.

"Of course I know that. I just wanna see your adorable little happy face." my mother said joyfully

I wasn't always very happy when my mother pinched my cheeks. It always made me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed, even though the only people who could see it happen were my father and Mikasa. But despite the fact that my mother can sometimes make me feel a little awkward, I still always enjoyed seeing my mother so happy.

Oh and speaking of parents, I suddenly started to hear the loud heavy footsteps of someone else coming into the room. I turned my head around to the left and saw my father walking into the room while wearing his big round circular glasses, and his usual red suit with the white handkerchief tucked in his collar. My father looked at all three of us and gave us that usually soft smile on his face.

"Good morning everyone." said my father

"Good morning." said me, Mikasa, and my mother

My father then looked down at me and walked over to me reaching out for my head with his right hand. My father placed his right hand on my head and quickly rubbed his hand left and right causing my hair to get all messy. My father then crouched down to look at me and gave me a brighter smile than he gives anyone else.

"So Eren, are you ready for the biggest adventure of science in a lifetime?" asked my father

"Heck yeah! I've been waiting for this my whole life!" I cried with excitement

"Not just yet your not." said my mother as she and Mikasa were both setting four plates, each with a loaf of bread and an Apple, onto the table along with four glasses each filled with water "You boys need to eat first before you can go anywhere."

"Yes ma'am." said both me and my father at the same time looking at my mother

My father then turned back to me and gave me that kind of look that any father would give to his son when he's thinking of something that only the father and son can agree on.

"Women sometimes have no idea of what we men are capable of, even without food. Isn't that right Eren?" whispered my father to me

"Yeah, that's right." I whispered back with a little smirk on my face

With that being said, my father and I both walked over to the table and took our seats. My mother and Mikasa had just finished setting up the table with placing the cleaning cloths on top of everyone's plates. Immediately afterward, Mikasa and my mother both took their seats. We all then took hold of each other's hands, closed our eyes, and then me, Mikasa, and my father all listened to my mother as she prayed to and thanked the Lord above us for the food that she had prepared for us. Once my mother was done, we all said "Amen", let go of each other's hands, opened our eyes back up, placed the cleaning cloths from our plates onto our laps, and then we all began to eat our breakfast.

Half an hour had passed since we all started eating our breakfast, and we were all finished. Mikasa and my mother were both cleaning up the table and taking the dirty dishes over to the water basin, while my father and I both took everyone's cleaning cloths, which were all covered in bread crumbs and such, over to the trash basket and dumped all of the crumbs out. My father then took out the handkerchief that hung out from the collar of his white shirt, placed his left hand right under my chin, lifted my head gently, and wiped off whatever leftovers I had left on my face.

"Thank you, dad." I said smiling

"You're welcome, son." my father replied smiling back down at me while he placed his handkerchief back into his collar "Alright, now that we have eaten our breakfast, we can finally get going."

"Hold on just one more second Grisha!" cried my mother "Before you boys take off, I want you to promise me one thing...please be sure that Eren will be safe."

"I promise you that nothing bad will happen to Eren while we are in the Laboratory." said my father as he smiled at my mother

"Wonderful. Alright, you boys can go have fun now."

"Thank you, mom." I said with an incredibly bright smile on my face

My father and I both made our way over to the front door. I extended out my right arm to grabbed the door handle, and slowly swung the door open. As we both stepped out of the house and onto the stone platform that had a total of nine stone stairs, my father closed the door behind us and placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head around to face him, only to see him pulling out a white blindfold from his right pocket of his suit.

"What's that for?" I asked while raising my left eyebrow

"Some secrets must never be revealed." my fathered answered

My father placed the blindfold over my eyes and then tied both ends of the blindfold together. I felt my father grip his hand on my right hand tightly enough to make sure I couldn't just wander off...Well, with a blindfold on, there was obviously nowhere I could go without someone's help. My father started to lead me down the stone stairs and I slowly as well as carefully followed him.

I can't say exactly how long the walk to the laboratory took, but I can say that it felt like an eternity with the blindfold being over my eyes the whole way there. But the most important thing to note about the trip to the laboratory is that I still remember walking down a super long set of stairs, which actually lead deep underground. Yes, my father's laboratory was underground. I can't say where underground just yet because that would be a big spoiler for the future.

As my father and I had finally reached the bottom of the stairs, my father took the blindfold off of my face. I looked around and I could see torches lighting up the path of the stairs and two torches on each side of a big metal door in front of me. My father then placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him noticing that he was looking at me with a lot of seriousness.

"Now, son," said my father sternly, "what you are about to see behind that door is super top secret. These are some of the most mind-blowing pieces of technology you may ever see in your life. These are pieces of technology that have the ability to change the way we humans live, and it may also someday change the world for the better. So I want you to promise me one thing, Eren, whatever you see inside of this laboratory, you will never tell anyone about what you saw, not even your mother or Mikasa. Do you promise?"

I didn't quite understand why my father didn't want me to tell anyone about what I saw in the laboratory that day until later on in my life. But despite the fact that I was clueless about why he didn't want me to reveal to anyone what I saw in his laboratory, I was never really one to defy my father's wishes.

"Okay, dad, I promise." I responded

My father smiled brightly and ran his hand through my hair making it all messy again. I watched my father place his hand on some sort of high-tech looking pad that was attached to the wall right next to the door. The pad then ran a glowing green line down and up like it was scanning my father's hand. Once the glowing green line finished scanning my father's hand, the red light that was glowing above the pad suddenly turned green. A loud ding suddenly went off and I watched as the big metal door suddenly began to slowly open itself up.

I wasn't even inside of the laboratory yet and I was already in awestruck as I watched this big metal door that I've never before seen open on its own, just when my father put his hand on a scanning device. Once the door had finally finished opening, I was standing there in even more awestruck as I looked at the beautiful insides of my father's laboratory.

It was truly beyond anything I could have ever imagined. There were bright lights shining throughout the whole laboratory and they weren't even torches. There were these machines that were moving on their own, moving stuff around or handing stuff to other scientists. It was like these machines had minds of their own. There were these little devices that were floating in the air without the need of gas tanks, much like the 3D Maneuver Gear that is used by every soldier in the Garrison, the Survey Corps, and the Military Police. This laboratory was beyond anything I could have ever desired to see. I couldn't have been happier than for my dad to be able to show me what he been part of bringing to life.

I then watched my father reach over to take a lab coat from a coat rack attached to the wall. As he was putting his coat on, he cleared his throat and looked down at me with a big smile.

"Alright, Eren," my father said, "let's go have the scientific adventure of a lifetime."

As my father and I walked around the laboratory, I couldn't help but look around at every piece of true scientific art being planned, brought to life, or improved around me. Okay, I think I'm gonna quit talking about the beauty of my father's laboratory now because I think you already get the idea.

Anyway, while my father and I were walking around, my father then brought me over to another scientist. The scientist standing in front of my father and I was almost as tall as my father, but I think he was maybe just about six inches shorter. He was bald and had a chubby looking face. He was also kind of overweight too, but not too overweight. He was, at least, say between what someone would call skinny and what someone would call fat. The scientist was somewhere in the middle. He also seemed to be middle-aged, considering the wrinkles he had on his face.

"Grisha!" cried the other scientist with a big smile on his face, "It's so good to see you again."

"Hey Bob, It's great to see you too." my father replied with the same smile

The scientist, who I learned to be named Bob, then looked down at me and then had a smile on his face with lots of curiosity filling up his eyes.

"Say, Grisha, who's this handsome boy?" asked Bob

"This is my son, Eren. He has been wanting to come see the laboratory so badly that I accepted his wish." my father answered

Bob then smiled brighter and put out his right hand in front of me, indicating that he wanted me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Eren, I'm Bob." Bob said cheerfully

It was at this moment that I noticed that Bob's smile was one of those rare smiles that you may come across four or five times in life. He seemed to understand you and believe in you, just as you would like to be understood and believed in. I returned the smile and took hold of Bob's hand with my own.

"Nice to meet you too, Bob." I said as I shook his hand

Bob and I then let go of each other's hands and Bob looked at me with a new found excitement in his eyes.

"So, Eren, do you like what you see so far?" asked Bob

"Like it? I love it! Everything in this laboratory goes far beyond my wildest dreams." I answered honestly

"Well, I'm glad you love the laboratory."

Bob then slightly leaned towards me.

"Tell me, Eren, what exactly do you know about spiders?" asked Bob

"...Well...I know that they are small creepy crawlers and they make webs to catch their food." I answered

Bob then chuckled heartily at my response.

"Well, I'll tell you that spiders are a lot more than just small creepy crawlers who make webs to catch their food." said Bob "Did you know that there are over thirty-two thousand species of spiders in the world?"

My eyes then widened in disbelief. Back then, even up to this very day, it was impossible for me to believe that there are more than thirty-two thousands species of spiders in the world. I mean, I know that the world is very big and that spiders are very small, but still, over thirty-two thousand species in the world is just unreal.

"No way, there are not that many spiders." I said

"Yes way, there are that many." Bob replied enthusiastically "Come with me, I'll show you some very incredible spiders that are going to blow your mind."

My father and I followed Bob over to the center of the laboratory. The center of the laboratory was like a section of spider research, observations, testing, and experiments. There were a total of five cages each with a spider inside of them. The cages had been decorated to be a fitting habitat for them. For each cage with a spider inside, there was a sign on the side labeling the name of the spider, the family it belonged to, and the unique ability it possessed. Bob led my father and me over to the first cage that he could see and he stood next to it.

"There are certain spiders that exist in this world which have some rather extraordinary abilities that other spiders do not possess, or abilities that excel over the abilities of other spiders." Boy explained as he stared at the cage

I leaned my head closer to the cage and could see a small piece of wood inside with a small set of branches. I then noticed that on one of the opposite branches, there was an orange and black spider sitting on the edge of the branch.

"For example," Bob continued, "The spidery you are looking at right now, the Delena spider has the highest amount of physical strength than any other spider in the world, which gives it the ability to jump to catch its prey."

Just as if it was on cue, the Delena spider leaped from the branch it was sitting on over to the one across from it. My eyes widened in amazement at the sight of a spider doing something that I never before thought possible. Now I know what you're thinking right now: "Eren, there's nothing fascinating about a spider that can jump." Well, guess what, I was a freak for science back then and I still am today, so best deal with it or just stop reading and go read something else...Okay, please don't leave, I haven't even gotten to where the fun begins. This is going to get really good, I promise.

Bob then walked over to the next cage and so my father and I followed. The next cage was filled with a lot of spider webs, and by a lot, I actually mean really thick spider webs. The spider inside of the cage was big and black, I think just as big as my 10-year-old fist if not bigger.

"Now this spider right here is called the Darwin's Bark spider. Now I do believe you already think that spider webs are not very strong. Am I wrong, Eren?" asked Bob

"No, I do think that spider webs are easy to tear apart...aside from being so sticky." I answered with honesty looking at Bob

Bob then chuckled.

"Well, the Darwin's Bark spider's web is nothing like any other web you've ever experienced. This spider's web happens to be just about as strong as the wired hooks that are used in the 3D Maneuver Gear which every soldier ever uses." Bob explained

My eyes went wide in amazement as I stared back into the cage with the big black spider inside. I stared at the spider's webs and could only imagine how hard it would be to pull that web apart if it was just as strong as a wired hook.

"Just so you know, your father and I, along with other scientists are actually trying to figure out a formula for how to create Darwin's Bark spider webs. We figure that it could do some good for the military if they were able to have a supply similar to what they already have." Bob said

That was something that would be running through my head for a long time, the possibility of creating your own webs and using them for your own purposes. But pushing that thought aside, for now, my father and I followed Bob as he moved on to the next cage. I looked inside the cage and I saw a brown spider running around its habitat faster than my eyes could follow.

"This spider right here is the Wolf spider. This little thing happens to be very quick on its feet. This thing has the ability to run at a speed of two feet per second, which is like 1.27 miles per hour." Bob explained

I then gave Bob a rather confused look, like the very thing he said made absolutely no sense.

"Bob, 1.27 miles per hour is not very fast." I said

Bob chuckled again

"Only for us human beings, it's not very fast," said Bob, "But try imagining this. Imagine a spider being able to run two feet per second was like a human being able to run one hundred meters per second. Can you imagine how fast a human could be if it could do that?"

I then put the mathematics engines in my brain to work. It took me a while to figure out the exact equation of how fast a human could be if it could run one hundred meters per second, but by the time I put it all together, my eyes once again widened.

"That would be over two hundred miles per hour...that's fast." I said in amazement

"Indeed it is." Bob replied, "Now, you're going to love this next spider."

I followed Bob over to the next cage. I looked inside and saw a small peach-colored spider. It was small enough to fit in between my thumb and the knuckle of my index finger.

"This spider is called the Psychic spider." Bob said, "Tell me, Eren, did you ever know that spiders have more eyes than human beings?"

I flinched at the mention of spiders have more than two eyes. The thought of spiders having multiple eyes was just really freaky to me, despite the fact that I was and still am a science freak.

"No, I never knew that. That's really freaky." I said with honesty

"Spiders need more then two eyes so that they can be able to see what is surrounding them and so they can know if there is anything dangerous about to happen. It's actually much like how the eyes of a fly work." Bob explained as he then looked into the cage of the Psychic spider "The Psychic spider, however, only has two eyes, just like humans. But, this spider is still able to detect danger surrounding it even without so many eyes. The hairs on this spider are very sensitive and are able to get low-level vibrations, which gives the spider a warning of danger. Some of the scientists here believe that the spider not only gets low-level vibrations, but it also gets a psychic image of its surroundings. Everyone here calls this ability the Spider-Sense."

My eyes, once again, widened in amazement. The thought of a spider having the ability to literally sense danger and get a psychic image of its surroundings was just incredible. I could only imagine that it would be really tough to kill a spider like that.

"Now, Eren," Bob suddenly said, "You are going to absolutely love what I have to show you next."

I then followed bob over to the fifth and final cage. I looked at a big sketch that was laying on the table where the cage was sitting and I leaned closer to get a better look at the sketch. The sketch was of the four previous spiders I have seen before, but it looked like they were all being linked together...to create something new. I looked over to the right of the sketch and saw a new kind of spider, one that I have never before seen in my life. Bob then cleared his throat and I immediately looked back at him.

"Eren, what I am about to reveal to you may be the most shocking thing you've ever heard in your life. Are you ready to learn about it?" Bob asked

"Yes, I'm ready." I answered excitedly

"For a few years now, me, your father, and many other scientists have been imagining: "What if we could create a new kind of spider? What if we could create the most amazing kind of spider to ever exist in the world?" We've gathered up so many research on spiders and have used so many test subjects trying to create the ultimate spider. But finally, after years of lots of research and hard work, we finally did it. We were able to take the DNA of the previous four spiders you just saw, and were able to merge them together to create the worlds very first genetically-enhanced super spider."

My eyes then moved over to the cage that Bob was standing next to. Inside of the cage was the exact same spider I saw in the sketch. The spider was just as small as the Psychic spider, but this spider was a set of two colors: Red and Blue. I could hardly believe that my father and many other scientists were able to create an entirely new spider that had all four abilities that the previous four spiders had.

"Does this new spider have a name?" I asked enthusiastically

"She most certainly does," Bob answered smiling, "We've decided to name her Arachne. She is also very friendly to humans as long as she isn't scared."

It was right at that moment where my father walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. It wasn't hard for me to tell that he was giving me the kind of smile that says: "I'm pleased to know you're enjoying yourself." My father then looked over at Bob with a look that, I believe, was filled with curiosity as well as concern.

"Bob, may I talk to you in private?" my father asked

"Of course, Grisha." Bob replied

My father and Bob both walked over to a corner so that they could talk to each other in private. My eyes then went back to the sketch of all of the four previous spiders being merged together to create Arachne. While I was looking at the sketch in amazement, I was able to hear a bit of the conversation between my father and Bob. If I remember correctly, I think I heard them discussing an antidote being ready for something.

I then felt something land on my right shoulder and looked to see what was touching me, but there was nothing there. I then shrugged off the thought of something touching my shoulder and looked back at the sketch. Then suddenly...

"Eren!" my father cried out

I immediately turned around to face my father. He looked like he had seen something he wished he hadn't seen. I then became very concerned about what he called me for.

"Y- Yes, dad?" I asked frightened a bit

"Son," my father said, "whatever you do, don't mo- "

It was too late. It was at that very moment where I felt a painful sting on the back of my neck. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees while holding onto the back of my neck. It was right then and there where I felt something on my hand. I took a hold of what I was feeling and pulled it off of my neck as I placed my free hand on my neck. I opened up my hand and was shocked to see Arachne sitting upon my hand. I realized that she was no longer moving...it was like she was dying.

I also realized that my vision was going blurry and my hearing was going faint. I could at least see my father rushing up to me to hold me in his arms. I could barely hear him saying my name as my vision suddenly started going black. And in a mere moment, I passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Eren Yeager: The Amazing Spider-Man**

Chapter 2: With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

It happened to me again. I found myself standing in the same spot in the middle surrounded by hundreds of other civilians who were staring at the top of the front side of the wall. I was looking at the exact same sixty-meter-tall skinless titan that I saw once before. However, there was something much different about this experience than the last one.

As I stood in horror at the sight of the titan standing behind the wall, something far scarier came next. The front gate of the wall got destroyed, like the sixty-meter-tall titan had kicked it open. The debris from the broken wall went flying across the whole town and crashing into several buildings as well as landing on some people. A huge cloud of dust covered the streets and I closed my eyes tightly to protect them.

I slowly opened my eyes back up and I found myself back inside of my bedroom lying in my bed with my sheets covering me up. I could feel sweat all over my neck as I came to realize that it was just another nightmare. I whipped the sweat off my neck with my right hand as I looked over at my bedroom window and noticed that it was dark outside. I then began to remember what happened inside of the laboratory. The memory of Arachne escaping from her cage and biting me on the back of my neck ran through my head nonstop for I don't really know how long.

But that was the moment where a thought had occurred to me. If I was sleeping in my bed and if it was night time, was the whole trip to my father's laboratory nothing more than a dream or did it really happen? I honestly couldn't make up whether or not it was real at this point.

Suddenly, my bedroom door began to open causing me to flinch. I wanted to see who was opening my bedroom door, but it was too dark in the house to see specifically who. Nobody was allowed to have torches inside of their houses because it would run the risk of setting the houses on fire, considering the fact that just about each house was made of wood. We were, however, allowed to have small candles inside of the house. Candles and light from the outside torches were the only sources of light that people could get inside of their houses at the time.

The person that opened my bedroom door stepped inside and closed the door behind them. I watched as the figure slowly approached me and the figure stopped right next to my bedroom window. There was enough light coming from outside for me to finally see who it was that opened my door. It was none other than my own father.

My father was looking down at me with a relieved smile on his face.

"Hey, son," my father said "how are you feeling?"

I looked at my father with confusion. He came into my room and the first thing he asks me is "How are you feeling". I wondered why in the world he would ask me that kind of question, but then I thought back to the moment where my father tried to warn me about Arachne just before she bit me. I also faintly remembered my father holding me in his arms just before I passed out. It then became clear that the accident with Arachne in the laboratory really happened.

"Well," I started, "I'm not feeling anything bad, so…"

I paused. I honestly had no idea whether or not I really was okay. I mean, sure, I wasn't feeling any pain in my body and I felt just as healthy as a horse, but what's to say that there is something going on with me that I'm not even aware of. Moreover, did I later on in life come to find out that my worries were right?

My father placed a hand on my forehead like he was checking my temperature. He then placed his hand on his own forehead to see if there was a difference between our temperatures since this was the only way to do it at the time…or so I thought. My father let out a sigh of relief. He then looked back at me with a bright smile.

"Thank goodness," my father said, "You were running a bit of a fever while you were unconscious, but it's easing up now. I am glad that Arachne's bite didn't infect you too badly."

"…Arachne…" I said "…How did she- "

"Escape?" my father asked, finishing my question for me "Well apparently, someone had accidentally left her cage open. I'm surprised nobody bothered to close it back up."

I began to sit up straight while still looking at my father.

"Is she back in her cage again?" I asked

"She's…" My father paused. He looked rather sad at the question I had just asked. "…She's gone from this world, Eren."

My eyes widened. I heard my father loud and clear at the mention of Arachne's current status the first time, but I wanted to make sure that I wasn't just fearing for the worst.

"She's what?" I asked

"She's dead, son," my father answered once again, "she died shortly after she bit you."

I lowered my head at the realization that my worst thoughts were true. Arachne, the world's first genetically enhanced super spider, a truly incredible and unique creature had died just minutes after biting the back of my neck.

"There's actually some more unpleasant news that you're not going to like." my father continued "Your mother has forbidden me to ever let you back into the laboratory."

"What?!" I cried out in disbelief

My father placed an index finger in front of his lips and gave me the "Shh" sound. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was trying to keep me at a lower volume because my mother and Mikasa were probably already asleep at this point. I nodded my head in response to my father's warning.

"How come mom doesn't want me to go back?" I asked not wanting to believe what my father had just told me

"Your mother was very upset with me when I brought you home unconscious and running a fever. I explained to her what happened in the laboratory and she was unhappy with the fact that I couldn't keep my promise to make sure that nothing would happen to you. You have to understand, son, that your mother is only concerned for your safety and she thinks that maybe it would be safer for you to not go back into the laboratory, and the more I think about it, I think she's probably right." my father explained

"But it was just an accident." I argued

"And look at where that accident got you," my father countered sternly, "you got sick because of Arachne's bite. Arachne wasn't the only dangerous experiment down there in that laboratory, there were so many other projects and experiments that could have gotten you hurt…or maybe even killed. We have to respect your mother's wishes, no excuses."

I lowered my head in defeat. I placed both of my hands over my face and let out a really big sigh.

"As if having the same nightmare over and over again wasn't bad enough." I said while keeping my hands over my face.

"The same kind of nightmare?" my father asked, "What kind of nightmare are you having?"

I began to think about the sixty-meter-tall titan looking down on me and everyone else and the titan kicking a giant hole into the wall, sending debris flying everywhere and giant dust clouds covering the place. I moved my hands away from my face while still looking away from my father.

"I…I don't feel comfortable talking about it." I said

My father sighed at my response.

"Eren, if this nightmare is really bugging you this much and you're having it more than once, it's all the more reason to talk to someone about it." my father said with a concerned tone as he then placed a hand onto my left shoulder, "Come on, son, tell me."

I continued to look away from my father, not uttering a single word. I wondered to myself if he would really be okay with what I would have to tell him or he would be just as horrified as I was in each of my nightmares. However, I did know that I had to get the pain of having the same nightmare over and over again off of my back somehow. I gulped, clenched my fists tightly, and looked towards my father.

"It's so strange." I started, "For the past three weeks, I've been having these nightmares where me and the rest of the citizens in Shiganshina are all standing in the middle of the streets, looking up at the top of wall Maria. The first thing I could see is a giant, skinless hand gripping onto and crushing the top of the wall from behind. However, that's not all. Something else came up from behind the wall…"

"What was it, Eren?" my father asked

I looked away again. The image of that giant head with barely any skin was already making me shiver, clench my fists even tighter, and grit my teeth. I then took a deep breath and collected my thoughts.

"…Behind the wall was a sixty-meter-tall titan that barely had any skin on it's face." I admitted, "It was looking down on all of us like we were a bunch of ants. The next thing I know, the sixty-meter-tall titan kicked a hole in the wall, sending a lot of rocks flying everywhere and making huge dust clouds cover up the area. And that's usually where the nightmare ends."

I looked back at my father, and just as I feared, he looked utterly horrified. I can't put into details just how horrified he was because those details are for later on in the story. Once I get to a very important part of the story, you'll be able to piece together just how horrified my father was. Anyway, my father shook his head fiercely with his eyes closed tightly. He then tried to give me a confident, reassuring smile.

"Well I…" my father started in a nervous tone, "…I'm sure it's just nothing more than a nightmare, son. I'm sure that now you've spoken to me about it, you won't be getting same nightmare anymore."

In my personal opinion, it doesn't really take a genius to know when something is bothering someone. The fact that my father was forcing a smile onto his face and was speaking to me nervously was a dead giveaway that he was really being bothered with the details of my nightmare. Nonetheless, I didn't want to argue with my father over the fact that he was bothered with my nightmare. I wanted to trust that he would be alright after a while as well as what he told me about no longer having the same nightmare over and over again.

"I hope you're right." I admitted

"Just go ahead and go back to sleep." my father said "Hopefully, your fever will be gone by morning."

I laid my body back down onto my bed as I watched my father walk over to the door, open it, and walk out of the room while closing the door behind him. I looked up and stared at the ceiling while the disappointment of not being allowed to go back into my father's laboratory was returning to me. Everything I've seen in there, all of those machines, the lights, Arachne, I would most likely never get to see them again. The laboratory was all I could think about before I drifted off into slumber.

The next day, I found myself doing my usual routine of waking up, changing my clothes, and heading into the living/dining room to meet up with my family. My parents were both sitting at the table and my father had a piece of parchment and an ink bottle in front of him along with a quill in his hand. He also had his medical bag sitting on the floor right next to him, which was a clear sign that he would be leaving home again to visit another patient.

My mother looked over at me and once again gave me that same motherly smile that she always does.

"Good morning, sweetie." my mother said sweetly

That was something my mother used to always say the first time she saw me in the day when I was young. It didn't really matter to her whether it was morning, afternoon, or evening. Just then, my father gave my mother the kind of look that says "Really?"

"Carla, it's past noon." my father corrected

"Oh don't be such a killjoy, Grisha." my mother pouted

My father looked over at me with a loving smile of his own. He then signaled me to come over to him with his hand. I walked over to the table, pulled up the chair that sat right next to my father, and sat down. My father then placed his free hand onto my forehead for good couple of seconds before placing his hand onto his own. He looked towards my mother with a reassuring smile.

"His fever is gone." my father said

"Oh thank goodness." my mother exhaled

It was then when I noticed the piece of parchment in front of my father. For some strange reason, I was actually feeling curious about what my father was writing. Never in my life have I ever been curious about something as customary as someone writing something down.

"What are you writing, dad?" I asked

"A letter…to a very close friend of mine." he replied

"Is it to Bob?"

"No…" my father paused for a few seconds "…It's to a man named Murakumo. He lives in the Trost district of Wall Rose."

"It has been a long time since you last talked to him." my mother replied

"Indeed, it has. I'd give anything to be given the chance to see him again."

I watched as my father wrote down the last few sentences on the piece of parchment. He placed the quill down and then put the bottle cap back onto the ink bottle.

Back then, we had to let our letters sit out for a few minutes to let the ink dry before rolling it up and tying a piece of string around it, or folding it up, and placing a beeswax seal onto the letter. If you were living in a third-class district like Shiganshina, you would have to use the piece of string because "you were not sophisticated enough to use a beeswax seal."

I looked around the living/dining room and noticed that something was off. I noticed that Mikasa wasn't there. Once again, curiosity filled up my head as I looked at my father.

"Dad, where's Mikasa?" I asked

"She is out gathering up some firewood." my father answered as he then stared at me with a prompting look, "You should go and help her, now that your fever is gone."

I stared at my father in disbelief. Out of all the things I could have been doing after having a fever pass on, doing boring chores was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"Dad, do I really have to?" I asked, hoping I could persuade my father into letting me skip out on chores for the day

"You do if I say you have to." my father replied sternly as he leaned down to his right side, picked up his medical bag, and placed it in his lap. "And I will be expecting to hear that you actually helped Mikasa instead of dilly dallying when I return later tonight."

"You're leaving for only a day?" I asked feeling a bit surprised

"Indeed, I am." my father answered, "I have a patient to see right here in the city."

"Well, at least you don't have to leave for a long time again."

I then began to think about all the times dad has left home to go visit a sick patient or had to go down into the laboratory. He had spent more time away from home than with his family, which was something that had actually been bothering me the more I thought about it.

"Dad," I began, "Why did you choose to be both a doctor and a scientist? Why didn't you choose to just be one of the other and have more free time to spend with your family?"

The stern look on my father's face was immediately replaced with a look of huge regret. He then took a deep breath and hesitated for a while before speaking again.

"…Well…" my father started, "…When I was very young, I did something that I had no idea would hurt the many people around me. My actions back then ended up making the lives of so many people miserable when I thought that I was going to be making their lives better. I've been haunted by the memories of my horrible mistake for so long that I sometimes wish that I would either just die at the hands of the law or never exist to begin with."

I felt both astounded and shocked by the few details of my father's past as well as the huge amount of emotional pain that he's been carrying on his shoulders for so many years. However, I also felt utterly curious about whatever it was that my father had done to make him feel so much guilt that he would make him wish such things upon himself.

"What did you do?" I asked feeling a bit afraid of what his answer was going to be

My father didn't utter a word, not a single word. Instead, he looked away from me and down at the floor. I watched as his eyes twitched, his lips trembled, and his breathing was shaky. I watched as my father's eyes were becoming shinier than I've ever seen them before; and then, the shine in my father's eyes became small drops of liquid that strolled down his cheeks.

My heart sank at the sight of my own father crying in front of me. That was, truth be told, the only time in my life that I have ever seen my father shed any tears. I then immediately felt regret for asking him that question.

My mother stood up from her chair, walked over to my father, and placed both of her hands onto his shoulders, gently rubbing them. She then looked over at me with a worried look.

"Eren," my mother started, "This isn't something that your father is very comfortable with talking about. I think it's probably best you don't worry about what it is that he has done."

I knew in my heart that she was right. Seeing my father cry in front of me was all too clear that I shouldn't have asked what it was he had done in the first place; and seeing him cry was also making me feel emotional.

"I'm…I'm sorry dad." I said rather weakly

"It's alright, son," my father replied as he wiped the tears from his cheeks with his white handkerchief before tucking it back into the collar of his white shirt, "but do you know keeps me from wishing death upon myself or to exist no more?"

"…No." I admitted

My father looked at me with a genuine smile.

"It's because I have you, your mother, and Mikasa as well." my father answered, "The three of you give me the courage and confidence to keep on living and to keep on convincing myself that I can fix the wrongs that I have committed. That's why I chose to be both a doctor and a scientist, because I owe it to all of those I have harmed. But it's not just to those I've hurt, it's also to those who need my help."

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling slightly confused by the last part

"What I mean is that I owe it to those I've hurt and to those who need my help because I strongly believe that I can do it. It's one thing to think that you can do good things for people, but it's another to truly believe that you can. If you truly have faith in yourself and believe that you can do great things for people, you don't just have the power to do such things, you also have a moral obligation to do them. That's what I believe, to have the power to do something and take action to fulfill that dream. With great power comes great responsibility."

That very last sentence that my father said is something that has stuck with me all my life, and I will always be thankful to my father for saying it. I don't know where I would be today if he hadn't.

My father said as he stood up from his chair, pushed it back under the table, walked over to a hat rack that stood next to the front door, picked up a dark brown fedora, and placed it on top of his head. He then walked over to where my mother was sitting and stood next to her.

"Well, I must be off now." my father said as he looked down at my mother, "Carla, once the ink on my letter dries up, can you please make sure the role it up and give it to a messenger?"

"Of course, Grisha." my mother replied sweetly

My father leaned over to my mother's face and pressed his lips onto hers. I immediately looked away since I was still awfully uncomfortable with see people kissing at the time. Hey, what are you laughing at? it's completely normal for ten-year-old boys to feel uncomfortable at their parents or any other grown-ups acting all lovey-dovey.

"Take care, dear. I love you." my mother said

"I love you too." my father replied

I watched as my father walked over to the door, opened it up, and walked out of the house while closing the door behind him. I then stood up from my own chair and pushed it under the table.

"Where are you going, Eren?" my mother asked

"I'm going to go help Mikasa gather up the firewood…Dad said I have to." I answered disappointedly

I walked over to door, opened it up, and walked out of the house closing the door behind me. As I walked down the road that lead to the back gate of Shiganshina, I thought a lot about what my father said about "With great power comes great responsibility". The fact that my father made the choice to put so much weight onto his shoulders because he believed he actually had the power to do so was just so astonishing to me. Despite the fact that I didn't know what it was that my father had done a long time ago, I did feel a bit rather encouraged by what my father said about believing in doing good things for other people and having the power to do such things. I spent the whole walk thinking about if I could ever someday get the power to do great things for other people, but little did I know that my chance to get to help people had to come at a very horrible price…which was about to occur very soon.


End file.
